The Light
The Light is a major card and the sister card of the Dark card. Light is able to create and control light. She can also bring forth the sunrise. Light is the first card under Cerberus. She has a group of cards under her and all of which are governed by Cerberus, who in turn is the embodiment of the Sun and Western magic. Appearance Light's physical form is a tall regal woman with pale snowy skin and long snow white wavy flowing hair that falls gracefully over her shoulders and down her back, with curled side pieces framing her beautiful face. Her eyes are a deep thoughtful blue. Her smile is gentle and soft. Light shares many similar physical traits with its sister card: the Dark. She has a sweet and melodic voice. She wears a tightfitting suit that clings to her curvaceous body. The collar sticks up and exposes much of her upper chest. Upon her chest is an image of a sun. The sleeves are puffy and embroiled with an elaborate symbol on each shoulder and end prematurely, revealing her smooth shoulders along with her parts of her chest. A narrow strip runs between her breasts and along her abdomen exposing her smoothly toned belly and revealing her navel. The pints of her crown curve only slightly, outward, and the frontmost projection on the crown is straight up. She appears elegant, dignified and majestic. Her Card form clutches a sun in one hand and a cloud in the other. In the anime, The Light Card's card form has a pure white background (The Dark as a pure black background). Background Unlike most of the other Clow cards, Light has a benevolent personality. Light is wise and warm, gentle and serene. She encourages and reassures Sakura, urging her on gently during the trail against her sister card the Dark, and praises her for not giving in when all appeared lost. She expresses her utmost confidence in Sakura’s abilities.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 42 She also appears to be slightly playful as she tips Sakura a mischievous wink. Light makes it known she and Dark wish for Sakura to be their master and she encourages Sakura to do her best. She is supportive of Sakura and to this end and insists she and her sister will always be by her side.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 42 Synopsis When Sakura originally broke the seal on the Clow Book and accidentally scattered the Clow Cards using the Windy, Light took residence within Sakura's heart without her knowledge, and was subsequently with her the whole time from the very beginning of her quest to recapture all the cards. It isn’t until much later on when Sakura has nearly captured all the cards does she become aware of Light’s presence. Clow Cards arc .]] In Episode 42 (volume 5 in the manga), Sakura's class hold a school play. On the evening of the school play, Sakura and Meiling are ready to go, while Syaoran is worried about playing the princess. As the play begins, everyone seems to be pulling off their parts greatly, including Syaoran. Things are going great until the climax of the play, when all of a sudden the entire room is swamped by darkness. Sakura tries to find the people, but they're all gone: lost in nothing but darkness. She begins to get discouraged, but when she manages to cheer herself up, and she begins to glow. When Sakura realizes the existence of Light within her, she awakens Light. Light reveals to Skaura she has resided in her heart ever since the day she accidentally scattered the Clow Cards using Windy card. Light brightens the dark. The darkness shrinks and shrinks away until nothing is left but a small patch and causes Dark, who interrupted her class' play by blanketing everything in darkness, to show up. She seals the two together afterwards, at their request.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 42 Sakura Cards arc The Light and The Dark are the last cards to be transformed into a Sakura Card. Light is transformed in Episode 69 in the anime and in Volume 11 in the manga; Sakura transforms it with Dark's, Syaoran's, Yue's and Cerberus' help to end Eriol's spell upon Tomoeda. As a sakura card in the manga she recieves a star on her crown and a star in the sun above her chest. Magic and Abilities Light Magic: The Light's primary magic is to be able to create and control light. She can also bring forth the sunrise. Special Sealing and Activation Properties: The Light is special in that she cannot be physically attacked. She is also always together with Dark, so they must always be sealed together, used together and transformed together. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Cards Light is the first card under Cerberus, and the cards under her, draw power from Western magic and the Sun. The cards aligned under her are: *The Big (大) *The Create (創) *The Glow (灯) *The Little (小) *The Return (戻) *The Shadow (影) *The Sweet (甘) Gallery Darkandlight.jpg|The main bodies of The Light and The Dark. Untitled.png Episode 42.jpg Light manga.JPG|Light pictured in the manga. Light and Dark.jpg image2.jpg image8.jpg Image10.jpg Lighht and Dark.jpg Trivia *She is Voiced by Rei Sakuma, who also voiced The Dark card. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards